Marshall's New Life: Part 2
(The episode continues from the last one. It is now nighttime and Marshall is driving in his firetruck through the dark night. He is still offended from what happened earlier. He is sadly muttering what all the pups called him today) Marshall: (sadly) Idiot pup....idiot pup....idiot pup....oh well, maybe I'll find some better friends wherever I'm moving to.... (All of a sudden, his firetruck runs out of gasoline) Marshall: Aw, crap. I've ran out of gas! Well, no matter. Maybe I can find a gas station here...(frightened) In t-the d-dark s-spooky n-night... (The terrified dalmatian fearfully crawls out of his firetruck and walks slowly through the dark area to find a gas station. On the way, he sees some really strange and creepy looking people. This terrifies him even more and he starts running for his life. But unexpectedly, the clumsy pup trips over a rock and falls down a cliff. As he is falling, he hits every edge of the rocky surface. His pup tag even gets caught on a branch. Then, the dalmatian lands down to the ground, hitting his head hard. Then, Marshall passes out on the ground with a big lump on top of his head from the impact. The camera slowly zooms away from the hurt pup) Marshall: (groans) (Meanwhile back at the Lookout, the pups are inside the Lookout watching "Apollo the Super Pup". All the pups are laughing hysterically at the episode, when Skye realizes that Marshall is not there) Skye: Hey, where's Marshall? He usually loves Apollo the Super Pup Rubble: Yeah Zuma: I actually haven't seen him at all today since he made me fall off my surfboard earlier at the beach this morning Chase: Same here! Everest: And me! Rocky: Word Tracker: Same Skye: Maybe, he's sleeping in his pup house Chase: Could be Skye: C'mon, guys. Let's go investigate (And with that, the seven pups head outside to investigate. When they go outside, they are in shock from seeing Marshall's truck gone) Everest: His truck is gone! Rubble: And all his stuff! (Then, the pups see a note lying on the ground where Marshall's truck was) Skye: Hey, there's a note on the ground Chase: Should we read it? Skye: Yes. (she picks the note up and starts reading) "Dear, PAW Patrol. If you're reading this, I just wanted to tell you that after what happened today, I have left Adventure Bay since y'all hate me so much. Hopefully, I'll find some better friends that'll treat me better. Goodbye. Sincerely, Marshall (aka Idiot Pup". Oh no! You don't think we made Marshall feel like he's not our friend anymore, did we? Chase: I think we did! Tracker: Si Zuma: What have we done?! Rubble: Great, now I have guilt! Rocky: (laughing) That loser got exactly what he deserved! Ha ha ha! Chase: (slaps Rocky) Shut up, Rocky! It's not funny! Other Pups: Yeah! Rocky: (scoffs) Well, I'm outta here. Let me know how this turns out. (He walks away not caring) Chase: Stupid pup! Rubble: He doesn't even care about Marshall. What a jerk Skye: Guys, I think we should tell Ryder about this Other Pups: Yeah Chase: We'll all go (And with that, Skye took Marshall's note with her and led the posse to Ryder who was at Reece's house. At Reece's house, Ryder was in the living room watching "Tosh.0" with Reece, Homer Simpson and Buttercup. The pups head into the room) Pups: Ryder! Ryder! Ryder! Ryder: What? What? What? Skye: Horrible news! Ryder: What is it? And where's Marshall? Chase: That's the bad news. Marshall ran away from home because he thought we didn't like him anymore Ryder: What?! Buttercup: Oh, great... Homer: What the hay?! Reece: No way, Marshall reckons y'all hate him?! Rubble: Yeah, even if he did splatter me with his pup food.... Chase: Or distract me during my game.... Skye: Or ruin our soccer game.... Zuma: Or make me fall off of my surfboard.... Chase: He'll always be our friend Skye: (handing Ryder the note) And he wrote this too Ryder: Lemme check dat out fo' a sec. (he takes the note, reads it and is in shock after reading it) Oh no, it is Marshall! We must've really upset him Chase: Yeah Ryder: This calls for a big emergency. No job is too big, no pup is too small. (He takes out his Pup Pad and contacts the pups) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! (The pups head to the Lookout) Reece: Aye, Ryder. Can we come as well? Ryder: Sure, we'll all go. Come on! (The four head to the Lookout. Meanwhile, with the pups they head to the Lookout. Once the pups get onto the elevator, Rubble starts to feel sad) Everest: What's wrong, Rubble? Rubble: You know, it's not the same without Marshall. Especially when he's not here to crash us into the elevator Everest: I agree (The pups go up the elevator and change into their uniforms. Then, they jump off the elevator and stand into their positions) Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay, pups. Bad news. Marshall thought we didn't like him anymore and he decided to run away from Adventure Bay Rubble: I know! It's so depressing! What are we gonna without our favorite fire pup? Chase: (tearing up) I should've never insulted my best friend! (cries out) Skye: (crying) I should've never called him an idiot! (bawls out) Everest: (sobbing) He was the only pup I ever loved! (All the pups start crying and howling with the exception of Rocky who is smiling) Rocky: You stupid crybabies! Marshall's an idiot! You shouldn't be worried about him! (laughs) Ryder: Shut up, Rocky. Anyways, Chase, Rubble, Rocky and Skye you can check the town, Everest you can check the snowy area, Zuma you can check the Bay and Tracker, you can check the jungle Chase/Rubble/Zuma/Skye/Everest/Tracker: On it! Rocky: No way! I ain't finding that stupid dalmatian pup! Ryder: Yes you will, Rocky. Or you're fired! Rocky: I still don't care! Ryder: Oh yeah? (he takes out a shiny, golden bone from his pocket) Rocky: (eyes gleaming) Wow....a shiny golden bone? Sweet! (He runs up to Ryder to get the golden bone, but Ryder stops him) Ryder: Not so fast! First, find Marshall and then you get the golden bone Rocky: (groans) Fine... Ryder: PAW Patrol is on a roll! To be continued... Next part coming soon Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Sad Story Category:Parts Category:Crying Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall